The Arrangement
by Texanlady
Summary: Bill has been taken to Mississippi. Sookie has no choice but to turn to Eric for help. Seeing the chance to make Sookie his, Eric offers her an arrangement. Sookie learns that not only is nothing ever as simple as it seems, but she finds that there is nothing Eric won't do to claim her. And apparently he's not alone in the belief she is his. The Gods of old believe it just as much!


This is the first chapter of my first True Blood story. It was originally taken off this site because of lemons, and I'm going to put the first chapter up here so new readers can find their way to the rest of the story. I incorporate certain aspects of the book, but mainly this is all about the True Blood characters. This story starts right after Bill is kidnapped and taken to Mississippi. This story is up to 65 chapters now, and all the rest of them are on my new blog site.

I originally started this story by myself, but about 20 chapters in I got a beta, and she was so wonderful she started co-authoring it with me. It's the only story she co-authors with me, but I'm hoping to lure her into a few projects in the future. I think people underestimate what a good writer she is. Honestly, I think she underestimates herself too, but that's a battle for another day.

Some people have asked why I haven't edited out the MA content from "The Arrangement", and then post the edited M chapters here so the whole story will be up, and honestly? I probably will one day, but there is so much more to do right now and with the new site it really isn't priority.

And for the trolls that despise me? Here I am poking you with a big stick again! Poke! Poke! POKE!

There are directions on my author profile page here on how to get to my blog, but just in case here it is! And a great big shout out to SouthernLady23 for creating it for me! Love you, girl!

texanlady – nycsnowbird . blogspot

Chapter 1

Standing in the empty restaurant, Sookie could only feel shock. '_He' s… he's not here,_' she thought in total bewilderment. Seeing the open door, her mind began to run a mile a minute. '_Did he … did he leave? He wouldn't, would he?_' Looking around the room, she quickly took in the telling facts she'd missed in her hurry to tell him yes. Seeing the overturned chair and the slight disarray of the room that quite clearly signified a struggle, she said out loud, "He was taken!"

Firm in the belief that Bill had not intentionally abandoned her at the restaurant, she quickly made a round of the establishment in hopes of either finding some other clues as to what had happened to her now fiancé or perhaps locating the few staff she'd seen at the beginning of the evening. At the very least, one of them could tell her where she could find a phone so that she could call the police. After searching the entire front of the restaurant and coming up empty handed, Sookie made her way to the kitchen. The moment she opened the door her hand flew to her mouth and tears filled her eyes. Three bodies lay strewn on the floor, and, from their voids of thoughts, she knew they were dead.

Stepping back slowly into the hallway, she felt her back impact the wall and, knees buckling in shock, she slid to the ground. "Oh my God … oh my God!" The reality that Bill was not only gone, but probably in serious trouble took her breath away. She allowed herself only a few minutes to panic before standing on shaky legs and whispering, "Ok Stackhouse … now is not the time to lose it. I have to think … think! What do I do?"

Knowing that at this point calling the police would probably only cause more trouble, and possibly slow her pursuit to track her love down, she knew she had only one possible option. '_Eric_,' she thought in equal parts hope and resignation. Making her way back to the front of the restaurant, she forced herself not to think of the bodies in the kitchen or what horrors Bill might be facing at this very moment. Coming to the greeter's station, she sent a silent thanks to God for the phone she saw there and snatched it up. After a moment she recalled the number to Fangtasia and waited for someone to answer.

"Fangtasia, where all your bloody dreams come true."

"Hi … uh … this is Sookie Stackhouse. I was wondering if I could speak to Eric?"

"The Master is busy, and does not speak to vermin directly."

Dial tone.

"Shit!" Taking a deep breath she dialed back.

"Fangtasia, bar with the …."

"Now listen. Tell your _Master_ that Sookie Stackhouse, the _telepath_, is on the phone. He'll want to speak with me I assure you—and tell him it's an emergency." She hated throwing her weight around like she had, but at this point she had no choice. She also wasn't all that certain that many of Eric's employees knew who or _what_ she was, nor was she certain that Eric's interest in her was as great as she estimated it to be enough that he _would_ take her call … so she simply waited and hoped.

At Fangtasia, the waitress that had answered the phone, Richelle, stiffened. She was fairly new here, but Ginger had already told her about the mind reading woman that the Master had taken an interest in. She hadn't remembered the girl's name, but when Sookie had blatantly told her what she was, Richelle knew it wouldn't be wise to hang up on her again. Ginger had made sure she understood that if the girl ever called or came by, the Master was to be alerted immediately. Ginger had told her the girl was dating a vampire that worked for Eric. and because of that. Richelle didn't consider her that much of a threat of competition despite her Master's apparent interest in her. She had been waiting for a position to open up at the bar so that she could be closer to the Golden Adonis she felt sure she could attach herself to given enough time. Taking an uneven breath she said, "Hold on." Making her way to the raised dais, she bowed and said, "Master you have a phone call."

Looking up from his new iPhone, Eric regarded her with taut boredom. She was prettier than average with her curly brown hair and big green eyes, but just another bloodbag to him. In his long life, only two human women had ever garnered his attention for anything more than a meal and a fuck. One he'd turned and stood by his side to this day, and the other? The other was the delectable and ever intriguing Sookie Stackhouse. A woman he was determined to know and possess in every way. Rolling his eyes, he stiffened, "Take a message, and do not disturb me again."

"Um … well, sir, she says she's Sookie Stackhouse and it's an emergency, but I can tell her to call back if you—" Richelle felt a rush of air as the Master was up and out of his chair heading towards his office to take the call before she could even finish her sentence. She felt a twinge of jealousy but reminded herself that the girl belonged to another vampire, and she knew enough about their world to know that if that was the case her Master wouldn't be fucking or feeding from her because of that very fact.

Eric was in his office and picking up the phone to connect to line 2, the only one with the blinking light signifying a call, seconds after learning the news. Using his most seductive voice he purred, "Sookie … what a _pleasure_."

Back at the restaurant, Sookie grimaced, rolled _her_ eyes, and snapped, "I don't have time for your sexual innuendo Eric. I … I think I'm in trouble, and, as much as I hate to admit it, you're the only one that can help."

A broad grin lit his features as Eric sat back in his chair and settled his feet atop his desk as he drawled, "Do tell?"

"I'm at a restaurant and everyone is dead. Bill's missing and it looks like someone took him. Since only another vampire could have overpowered him and taken out everyone else in the few moments I wasn't with him, I decided it probably wouldn't be wise to call the police."

Eric was silent for a moment, "Where are you?" He waited for her to relay the necessary information before ordering, "Lock the doors and touch nothing else. I will be there soon." Standing, he made his way out of Fangtasia quickly through the back door and used his cell phone to fill Pam in with the necessary information—and to tell her not to expect him back this evening.

Sliding into his Corvette and tearing out of the parking lot he thought, '_I had planned to get Bill out of the way soon enough following the Queen's dictates, but I had yet to put my own plans into motion. As this was not my doing it could only be Lorena. Bill was a fool to dismiss her in such a cavalier way, and so publically. As her child, he should know how vindictive she could be. I suppose I should be thankful that she left Sookie alone, especially considering how Sookie verbally assaulted her in front of Godric's entire nest. Of course she knows how highly I value the girl, and would not wish to anger one such as I. Perhaps this is a good thing. I can use this to my advantage to garner Sookie for my own._' Smiling with satisfaction, he accelerated further.

At the restaurant, Sookie sat silently at the table Bill had proposed to her at before looking up in surprise at the soft knock she heard at the front door. Knowing it could only be Eric, she jumped up quickly and made her way quickly to the front entrance. She let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the 6'5 wall of muscle that was usually more of a pain in her ass than the godsend he represented now. As loathe as she was to admit it, if he hadn't agreed to help her she would have been up shit creek without a paddle. Flipping the lock, she stepped back so he could enter. "That was fast," she said hesitantly, unsure of what else to say.

Striding past Sookie into the center of the restaurant, Eric let his gaze sweep the scene as he inhaled deeply. '_Just as I thought. Lorena's scent is heavy in the air. There is the scent of scorched vampire flesh and silver as well. Clever of her. She certainly wanted to get the deed done quickly,_' he thought as he knelt down and picked up the small black velvet box.

Letting his eyes dart to Sookie's hand he sneered at the sight of the diamond ring glittering on her finger. '_Lorena's actions apparently couldn't come at a better time. I will have to work quickly to make Sookie my own. She must be firmly bound to me by the time Compton is recovered if I don't want to lose her for good … if he is recovered. Now there is a thought._' Standing tall, he grated in a mocking voice, "I suppose that despite the circumstances congratulations are in order."

"Huh?" Sookie replied before noticing the velvet box in his hands. Blushing, she said, "I'd accept your congratulations if I thought there was even an ounce of sincerity behind it. Now can you please focus?"

Smirking, Eric left the dining room, following the light scent of decaying human flesh. Entering the kitchen, he inspected each body and was pleased to find that Lorena hadn't been stupid enough to drain them and had instead simply snapped their necks. '_That will certainly make covering this up easier,_' he thought before pulling out his phone. Speaking quickly and softly, he made the necessary arrangements to have the scene cleaned up and altered to prevent the police from finding vampire involvement, before returning to Sookie's side in the dining room. "We must leave immediately."

Startled, Sookie blurted, "What? But what about the bodies? We can't just leave them! And what about Bill? He was taken! We have to find him!"

"The bodies will be dealt with. Despite now being out in the open, vampires are still adept at covering up … _situations_ like this. I have made the necessary arrangements. As for Bill? I am aware of your concern and I have all the information I need to begin locating him. We can do no more here." Striding forward he grabbed her arm and said, "We must leave. The Cleaners will be here soon."

"The Cleaners?"

Dragging her along with him, he made his way towards his car as he replied, "Yes. As I said, even though we have come forward, there are still times when our world and our dealings must be hidden from human eyes. This is one of those times. The Cleaners exist in every area. They are a group of vampires that are in charge of cleaning up situations like this so that human authorities are unaware of our involvement. A suitable story will be weaved and the evidence altered to make sure neither you nor Bill can be implicated."

Sookie stared at Eric in both wonder and horror as he opened the passenger door to his shiny, red car and gestured for her to get in. Shaking her head, she decided she'd be appalled at what she'd just learned at another time. For now he was right; they had to get out of here. Sliding into the smooth leather seat, she waited until he was inside as well and asked, "What about Bill's car? And what did you mean you have enough to begin locating him? What did you find? I searched all over before I called you, and didn't find anything."

Leaving the parking lot, Eric maintained, "The Cleaners will take care of Bill's car. And despite being the cunning little vixen you are, my dear Sookie, you lack the acute senses of a vampire. I picked up Lorena's scent. She has taken Bill. I could smell silver and burnt flesh so there is no question he left willingly."

"That bitch!"

Chuckling softly, Eric hit the highway and headed towards Bon Temps. While he'd never been to Sookie's house, after he'd summoned her to his bar to locate the thief of his money, she'd impressed him so thoroughly, he'd decided to take her for his own. He'd hired a private investigator to do a meticulous background check on her and he knew she lived right across the cemetery from Compton. Alone. '_How very convenient,_' he thought with a smile. "Indeed Sookie. Lorena is a bitch. A vindictive one, but a clever and powerful one. It will not be easy to find her, but, rest assured, she cares too much for Bill to kill him. He is still alive." Since he was so close to her, he could feel her emotions more strongly and felt the wave of relief she was experiencing. '_Soon I will get more of my blood in her and strengthen our connection. By the time Bill returns, if he returns that is, she will be so closely bound to me there will be nothing he can do. She will be mine … in every way._'

Unaware of the dark plans floating in Eric's mind, Sookie asked quietly, "So what do we do now?"

"We will discuss that in further detail once I have safely secured you at your home. Lorena is not to be underestimated. She could very well be after you as well."

She remained silent for a moment, absorbing his words and suddenly stiffened. "You … you know where I live?"

Sensing her fear through their tenuous bond, Eric nodded and said, "You live across the cemetery from Compton, do you not?"

"How did you know that? I doubt Bill would have told you."

"You are such a clever thing, and, no, he didn't tell me. After you aided me with unmasking the culprit of the missing money, I decided to learn more about you and had a background check done."

Sookie was shocked. She was shocked that he'd done that, and, even more so, that he admitted it to her so casually. "You know some people would say you're getting dangerously close to stalking me."

Taking his eyes from the road to level a heated look at her he replied, "Rest assured Sookie, that when I stalk you, you'll know it."

She felt heat shoot through her body as a shiver of fear raced up her spine. She whispered, "Good to know."

Laughing heartily, Eric replied, "You continue to amuse and surprise me Sookie."

The rest of the ride was made in silence. When Eric pulled up to her house and exited the car, making it obvious he expected an invite so that they could "discuss" what was to be done now, Sookie was beyond grateful that Tara, Eggs, Sam, Jason and Andy had helped her scrub her house from top to bottom. She knew her house wouldn't be the luxurious accommodations that Eric probably was accustomed to, but there would be nothing for her to feel ashamed about either. She was also grateful that Tara was staying with her mother for a few weeks, since they'd bonded over what had transpired with Maryann. Tara still intended to live with her, but had explained she wanted to spend some time with her mother to reconnect. Walking up the steps, Sookie tried not to let Eric's massive presence directly behind her unnerve her as she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Turning around to face Eric. who was standing in the doorway with his hands clasped behind his back and an expectant expression on his face, she said, "Promise to behave?"

Smirking, Eric inclined his head and replied, "As much as I do normally."

Rolling her eyes, Sookie said, "Well that's comforting, but I guess I have no other choice. You may come in Eric."

Stepping inside Eric took in the house. It was old and most everything was in dire need of replacement, but he could tell the house was well cared for, despite the apparent lack of funds of the owner. He made a mental note to not only get Sookie her payment for Dallas by the next day, but to add a considerable bonus as well. '_Of course once I have bound her to me she will no longer be living in this hovel, but with me at my home. I've never had a pet, but I'm sure I will become quite used to her presence beside me._' Returning his gaze to Sookie, he said, "Would you like to give me a tour? Starting with your bedroom perhaps?"

Glaring at him, she waved her hand sporting the engagement ring, and hissed, "Not. A. Chance! Now what are we going to do about Bill?"

Turning around, he made his way into the living room to take a seat on the old, but comfortable couch and waited for Sookie to join him. Once she had taken a seat in the chair opposite him, he leaned back and settled his arms across the back of the couch and asked, "What do you mean 'we'?"

Clearly startled, Sookie was silent for a moment before asking, "You're not going to help me find him?"

"My duty as sheriff was to investigate the occurrence and ensure vampires were not implicated in the death of the humans. I've done that. The crime will be concealed and a plausible story concocted to placate the authorities regarding the humans that died. I found that Bill was taken by his maker. Vampire law states that a child belongs to their maker. A maker may do as they please with their child. I have no official capacity to interfere with Lorena's actions towards Bill."

This stunned her. Truly stunned her. "But in Dallas … Godric … he—"

Feeling a small stab of pain at the mention of his maker's name, Eric waved a hand, and said, "Lorena threatened you, not Bill. Godric had the right as sheriff to interfere. This is different. Bill is her child, and despite her releasing him years ago, she still has the right to do with him what she will. He is her child."

"So makers can do anything they want with their children? Hurt them, and kidnap them, and there is nothing anyone can do?"

Nodding, Eric replied, "A maker's rights to their children are absolute. It is one of the few vampire laws that is non-negotiable. No vampire court will contest the point. I have no legal grounds to go after him."

Narrowing her eyes, Sookie said, "Something tells me you would, though."

Smirking, Eric leaned forward with his forearms resting on his knees. He let his eyes languidly glide over Sookie's lavender silk covered form. The dress she was wearing was gorgeous, but he'd prefer to see her in red, and soon enough he would get his wish. "I'm sure you could … _persuade_ me."

Jumping to her feet, she balled her fists and hissed, "I'm not that kind of woman! I'm not going to sleep with you for a favor Eric!"

"Of that I have no doubt. And while I intend to have you in my bed many, _many_ times my delightful Sookie, that is not what I was insinuating."

Her body stiff with anger, she asked, "What were you _insinuating_ then?"

Rising, he moved to stand in front of her so that he towered over her. Eric cupped her chin and tilted her head back, "I will locate your Bill and negotiate with Lorena for his release in exchange for a number of things from you. First, you will sign a contract to work for me, and I will pay you, of course. You will come to Fangtasia several times a week to read the humans there. After what happened in Dallas, I wish to be more vigilant towards potential Fellowship spies in my club. You will also listen to all my employees at all of my businesses so that I can be assured none of them are betraying me."

"You have more businesses than Fangtasia?"

Stroking his fingers along her cheek he confirmed, "Indeed. Many more, but, of course, I will not have you read everyone that works for me in one night. I would not wear you down that way. You will have several weeks to see it done."

Stepping back from him, Sookie crossed her arms over her chest and questioned, "That's it? I work for you a few nights a week and listen to your employees and you'll find Bill for me and get him back?"

Shaking his head Eric laughed, "No Sookie that is not 'it'. If you recall, I said there were a number of things I wanted in exchange for this favor."

"So what else?"

Stepping forward again, Eric let his gaze burn into Sookie as he said, "While I look for Bill you will allow me to feed from you on those nights you come to work at Fangtasia, and any other night that I am in your company. You will also take more blood from me."

Gasping in shock and outrage, she vigorously shook her head and protested, "Absolutely not! It's bad enough you tricked me into taking your blood that first time! And I'd never let anyone feed on me but Bill!"

"Very well. Good luck finding him," Eric said neutrally as he stepped past her and headed for the door. He knew he wouldn't make it more than a step, and smiled when Sookie's delightful southern drawl stopped him.

"Wait!" Sookie watched as Eric turned back to face her. She bit her lip in worry as she rolled her options around in her mind. She knew she didn't have a chance of finding Bill on her own, and, even if she did, how would she save him? She couldn't overtake Lorena on her own. She had no other choice. "You'll only feed on me until Bill comes back, and then you'll stop?"

"I will stop when he is returned, if that is your wish," Eric replied. He had no intention of honoring that particular request, but if she felt she needed to make the stipulation, he would let her ease her conscience in any way she deemed necessary.

"What will having more of your blood do to me? Why do you want me to take it? I thought vampires didn't like humans having their blood? Isn't that why you guys hate V?"

"You are special, my dear Sookie. I will enjoy you having my blood. Other humans are not worthy of it. As for what it will do to you? Have you not had Bill's blood? Did he not make you aware of its side effects?"

Wringing her hands, Sookie nodded her head and replied, "He said that it will make me stronger for awhile, more aware with better senses, and he said it … uh … it would … increase my libido."

'_I thought as much. Bill didn't want her aware that having a vampire's blood increased not only the human's attraction to the vampire, but their emotions towards them. He is clever in trying to bind Sookie to him in such a way, but now his deceit will aid me in my own pursuit of her. Though it is not a good idea to tell her that she will become emotionally attached to me._' Smirking at her, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Odd. Bill did not mention that while your libido would be increased, that having a vampire's blood would make you attracted to them. You must realize this? Did you not start having erotic dreams of him after consuming his blood? Did you not start having them of me after taking mine?"

Gasping, Sookie took a step back. "He never said—he told me—" She felt her mind reel with this new knowledge. '_He's right. I started dreaming about Bill after having his blood, and lord knows I've been plagued with dreams about Eric since taking his. Bill said it would increase my libido … he didn't say it would make me attracted to him. Why didn't he tell me that when I asked what it would do? Why hasn't he said anything since? Damn! No, no! I'm not going to think about this now, and especially not in front of Eric. I'll worry about this after I find Bill._' Shaking her head, she managed, "No he didn't tell me that, and after he's back I'll have words with him about it. For now, answer the question. Why do you want me to have your blood so much?"

Openly leering at her, Eric said, "I am not so low as to force you into my bed through debt, however, I am not beneath increasing your attraction to me to the point that you succumb to me of your own free will. Having my blood in you will, as I've said, increase your attraction to me beyond what it is. Soon enough, you will cave to your own desires and come to me willingly."

"I am not attracted to you!"

Laughing, Eric replied, "Tell yourself what you will, little Sookie, but we both know that's a lie. You have been intrigued by me every bit as I have been by you since that first night at Fangtasia. You just don't want to admit it. I do not fault you for that, nor am I deterred. You _will_ be my lover."

Shaking her head, Sookie hissed, "Just because I think you're handsome, which is fact, not opinion, doesn't mean I'm attracted to you. A pretty face and nice body isn't what interests me Eric. It's everything else that gets my attention."

"Likewise."

Jerking at his rapid response and refusing to think about its deeper meaning, Sookie said, "So you want me to take your blood so that I'll get the hots for you? But you won't force me?"

"Yes and no."

"Huh?"

Eric's voice was matter-of-fact. "You asked two questions and I answered them. Yes, I want your blood so that you are more attracted to me, and no, I will not force you. When you come to my bed, it will be willingly, and, believe me, you will _thoroughly_ enjoy the experience. Over and over."

Blushing bright red, Sookie returned to wringing her hands as she thought the deal over. Deciding she had no other option, she nodded her head, "Ok. I'll sign your contract, and let you feed from me, and take your blood _until_ Bill is back, but you have to promise me not to drag your feet about finding him. You'll put all your effort into it, and, as soon as he's back, the arrangement ends."

"I promise not to drag my feet in finding your precious Bill. However, you must understand that while finding where Lorena has taken him will be no easy task, it will be bargaining with her for his release that is the true obstacle. I will not promise you a speedy recovery, as it is doubtful I will be able to get her to see reason quickly."

"I guess I have no other choice but to accept that. And the rest of it?"

"I will release you from your promise to allow me to feed from you, and your promise to take my blood once he is returned, but with regard to working for me, that is permanent. You will continue to work for me under contract until I no longer have need of your services."

Gritting her teeth, Sookie retorted, "That's not fair!"

"I have already told you that I will pay you, and you will be paid well. This is my offer Sookie. Take it or leave it."

Stomping her foot, Sookie threw her hands up in the air, and cried, "You are such a jerk!"

Shrugging, Eric laughed, "When the need arises, I am a great many things. Now, what is your answer?"

Shoulders slumping in defeat, Sookie nodded her head. "You have a deal."

A broad smile appearing on his face, Eric took a step forward, and said, "Then I shall have my first meal now."

Gasping, Sookie stepped back and held her hands out to ward him off as she argued, "Wait! I—I can't—not yet!"

Shaking his head Eric replied, "We have made the deal, and I have waited long enough to taste you. You have accepted our arrangement. What purpose is there in waiting?"

"I—it's just—it's been a long night. I … not tonight, please?"

Observing her for a moment, Eric smirked. " A compromise then. I shall let you wait until tomorrow night, when, by the way, you will come to Fangtasia to sign the contract and begin your work for me, and instead you …"

"Wait. I have to work for Sam tomorrow night."

"Change your plans. Your duties to me come first and foremost. When you arrive tomorrow night, along with the contract, I will have your work schedule ready as well. You will be able to reschedule your hours with the shifter then."

"I can't just …."

"You can and will. Our arrangement has been made, Sookie, and I will not allow you to go back on it. Do you understand?"

Seeing the fierceness in his eyes, she nodded slowly, "O … okay. I'll talk to Sam in the morning."

He took another step towards her and gave her an indulging smile. "Good. Now, as I was saying. I will allow you to wait until tomorrow evening to take up your feeding duties in exchange for a kiss."

"What!"

Another step closer. "I want you to kiss me. Kiss me as you would a lover and I will not take your blood tonight."

Glaring up at him, Sookie shook her head and replied vehemently, "No way in hell!"

"Then bare your neck to me … unless, of course, you'd prefer the femoral artery. I know I would."

Damn near snarling at him, Sookie threw her golden curls over her shoulder to expose her neck and hissed, "Take your damn blood and then get the hell out!"

Laughing, Eric took the final step towards her to take her arm and pull her against his chest. He lowered his head towards her delicate neck and whispered, "Soon you will beg to have me between your thighs, and you will beg for far more than my fangs in your flesh."

Closing her eyes and preparing herself for the sting Sookie jeered, "In your dreams."

"We shall see little one," Eric murmured before wrapping his arms around her luscious figure and holding her close. Inhaling her delectable scent, his fangs popped out. He knew she expected him to just bury his fangs into her soft skin, but he would not. She was not some fangbanger for him to use and toss aside. She would be his pet. The first and only he'd ever taken in 1,000 years. He would train her to please him, and as his favored human she deserved more than what he gave to all the other humans he'd fed from. Placing a soft kiss on the area he had decided to feast from, he let his tongue swirl in a slow circle. When her heartbeat increased and she gasped in surprise, he slowly slid his fangs in.

Fire exploded across his tongue and his knees nearly buckled, but he managed to remain upright. '_Exquisite … no wonder Compton guards her so jealously,_' Eric thought as he drank deeply. Tasting the raw power in her blood, the spicy sweetness that was unique to the small human in his arms he finally understood what it was that was so different about Sookie Stackhouse. Fey. '_She has fairy in her blood. Not much, but enough to make her simply delicious. Human-fey hybrids are rare. She is truly a treasure Oh yes—she will be mine. I will train her to be the perfect pet, and when the time comes, I will turn her. The blood bond I will forge between us will ensure that she remains at my side for eternity. Pam will one day leave my side, but never this delicious little morsel. Compton, you were truly a fool to ever bring her to my attention._'

For her part, Sookie felt as if tiny sparks of electricity were shooting through her veins. She'd never experienced a sensation like this when Bill fed from her, and those had been extremely erotic experiences. She could feel her lust rising and forced her mind to go blank. She would not take enjoyment from this!

When he knew it would be dangerous for him to take any more blood, Eric pulled back and licked the wound on her neck until the tiny bite marks had healed. She was not a fangbanger and he would not mark her as one. When only slight pink marks remained, he strode to the couch and set her down. Seeing she was unsteady, he left her sitting propped against the throw pillows, and used his vampire speed to go to the kitchen and get her a glass of milk and a sandwich that was already made in the fridge. Returning to her side, he set the drink and food on the coffee table and sat beside her. She looked at him with dazed eyes and he brushed her hair back as he said, "I took more than I had intended to. It will not happen again. I assume you have the vitamin B12?"

Nodding dumbly, Sookie murmured, "Uh … yeah … in my bathroom."

Standing, Eric followed her scent through the house until he found her bathroom. Opening up the medicine cabinet he found the bottle and shook out one pill before returning to her side. Taking her hand, he placed the pill in her palm before retrieving the glass. When she popped the pill into her mouth he pressed the cool glass of milk into her hand and ordered, "Drink, little one."

Taking a deep drink, Sookie swallowed the pill. She finished off half of the milk before reaching forward to set it on the coffee table. Her body was heavy and she didn't think she could stay awake much longer. Tonight's events and the blood loss were making her mind hazy. Sitting back on the couch she felt her eyes flutter before she succumbed to unconsciousness.

Cursing himself, Eric swept her up in his arms and carried her towards the room he had passed earlier and knew to be hers from the scent. Toeing open the door, he strode to the bed and laid her down upon it. He was pissed at himself for taking so much of her blood, and swore to take greater precaution in the future. While he intended to turn Sookie eventually, he wanted to enjoy her warmth and light for awhile yet. It would not do to slip up again and take so much that he would be forced to turn her prematurely. He was tempted to strip her of her clothes and dress her in some type of sleepwear he was sure to find in one of the drawers of her dresser, but refrained. She would already be set against him, and as he had limited time to work with, he didn't want her even more upset with him. He was determined to have Sookie in his bed by the time he located Bill. With that in mind, he simply removed her shoes and jewelry before placing her under the covers. Leaning down to kiss her forehead softly he whispered, "Sweet dreams, lover."


End file.
